


Truth Or Dare: Both End In Me Kissing You

by ClockWorkJ



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sleepovers, sort of established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockWorkJ/pseuds/ClockWorkJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>The Samezuka boys go to a pajama party and play truth or dare and Sousuke is challenged to kiss the prettiest one there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare: Both End In Me Kissing You

As summer gives way to Autumn’s cool breeze, the sun's rays remained hot enough to make you sweat while the evening shade was enough to make you shiver. The red glare of the afternoon sun dyed the forest with a fiery appeal. The cool fresh air froze Sousuke's lungs as his teal eyes looked over the leaf shewn land. He gaze softens as his eyesight settles on the tangerine haired boy excitedly inspecting a bug on a nearby tree.   
"Yamazaki-senpai!" Momo calls from his position, full of brightness and laughter as he jogs up to the Sousuke. "You should come see this cicada! He's huge! I think he's bigger than Pyunsuke!" His eyes shine with excitement as he recalls the bug's appearance in full detail. Sousuke hums in acknowledgement, moving a piece of hair that had fallen out of place on Momo's face as he spoke. Momo's excited chatter comes of a sudden stop, words catching in his throat as Sousuke's fingers bump with the cold and flushed skin of his cheek. "Senpai." Momo's calls with a voice significantly quieter than it was previously, filled with affection and request.   
"Hmmm?" Sousuke elongates his reply with his hand slowly moving to cup his cheek. Momo tangles his hands in the fabric of Sousuke's sweater, softly tugging the material forward down as he leans upward. There is a strain in the height, Momotarou not quite making the difference by standing unsteadily on his toes. Sousuke chuckles lowly as Momo releases a huff of frustration, nearly falling backward when he does. Sousuke wraps his remaining arm around the dip of Momo's back steading him while pulling him near.   
"Senpai." Momo repeats with a firm tug, eyes slipping shut as their faces draw closer. Sousuke gives into the request, leaning down to plant a peck on Momo's pliant lips. It's a soft brushing of lips that fills Sousuke's heart with more pleasure than a simple kiss should. Momo hums happily when Sousuke presses into the kiss firmly.   
"We should probably go." Sousuke speaks as he pulls away, reminded of the sleepover party the team insisted upon having later into the night. Momo nods in agreement, unfurling his hands from Yamazaki firmly creased sweater as they turn to exit the forest.  
Their relationship was hard to define; Sousuke contemplates in the silence as they head to the party. It wasn't exactly dating, both had agreed, neither finding it relevant enough to bring up to anyone. The kisses and lingering touches remained behind closed door for lack of complications, though Momo wasn't really good with secrecy anyways. By the time they arrive the warm afternoon sun has been replaced with the glittering moon, leaving the sky velveteen black. Opening the door to the unaccommodating room for the crowd, soft chatter and the echoing hum of music could be heard. Most of the team has separated into groups of people, most settled with those they were previously familiar with. Sousuke takes a side glance at Momo as the boy bounces his way to the nearest people he recognizes, deflecting questions with a toothy grin.  
Sousuke allows Momo's voice to fade into the distance as he makes his way through the small crowd. He easily located Rin, flaming red hair seated in a circle of teammates whose name he did not remember. Upon seeing him Rin shifts, allowing Sousuke to squeeze himself into the poorly constructed shape.   
"What's up Sousuke? You up for Truth or Dare?" One of the guys greets, getting only a vague gesture from Sousuke that could be perceived as a yes. "Alright! We'll start with you then. Truth or dare?" The teammate made an attempt at making the question dramatic, elongating his words in voice deep enough to make with throat scratchy. Well, he tried.   
"Truth." Sousuke speaks with mild interest; shrugging shoulders indicating it didn't really matter either way. He wasn't particularly one for these games, but it was something to buy the time at least.   
"Are you dating someone?" It's Rin who asks, meeting Sousuke's eyes with a question in his gaze. So, his flimsy excuses and absences hadn't gone unnoticed, though Rin's tone was purely curious rather than accusatory.   
"No." Sousuke answers simply and it wasn't a lie, though his taken pause mistaking for hesitance.   
"Huh? Why did you stop? Are you actually dating someone? Or maybe you're just in love?" One of the other teammates chirps in, with yet another name Sousuke attempted to recall as the man rambled on his questions. Sousuke gives up eventually, opening his mouth to answer a question not even he was sure the answer to.  
"Come on, that's enough. Only one question per turn, remember?" Rin reminds, appearing satisfied with Sousuke's previous answer. The game continues and Sousuke can't help but wonder what his answer would have been. Eyes drifting to the crowd, he finds the otter boy as boisterous and loud as ever. Was he in love with Momo? He had never pondered the thought, but thinks to his emotion when he was around Momo. The touch and company that he finds himself craving, the fondness and smile that Momo brings with him when he speaks, that small irrational fear that this will al end when graduation does, the brightness and happiness he feels by the mere thought of him, and even the residual warmth that lingers hours after Momo lets go. Yeah, he might be in love. Sousuke had long since stopped playing the game in favor for his dizzying revelation about love, his eyes remaining steadily on his companion. It was hard to tell how long it has been since his feels began. Recently? Weeks? Months? It hardly mattered though. Sousuke's inner monologue is cut short by a jab to the ribs, reminding him that it was his turn.  
"Truth or dare?" A young freshman prompted, sounding slightly annoyed that he has to repeat himself.  
"Dare." Sousuke answers boredly, itching and eager to get to Momo with his new revelation.  
"I dare you to kiss the prettiest one here!" The young swimmer declares, ignoring the warning glare from Rin. It was a curious reaction until he notices Gou wandering around for a brief visit. Sousuke rises despite his friend's protest about laying a hand on his sister, making his way through the crowd to Momotarou.   
"Ah! Yamazaki-senpai!" Momo calls when he approaches, the friend he was chatting with having departed for another drink. "Something wrong?" Sousuke doesn't answer, running a hand through Momo's hair and running his finger down to cup the younger's cheek. Momo freezes at the touch slightly tensing before relaxing into the familiar warmth. Leaning in close with his lips ghosting over the shell of Momo's ear, Sousuke can feel the heat radiating off the other's face.  
"I love you, Momo." Sousuke whispers, moving back slightly to plant a quick kiss into Momo's heated cheek before moving to his lips. Sousuke plants a firm kiss into Momo's lips, pulling away to see the utter shock painting Momo's face. With a smirking grin, Sousuke turns to return to the other's.  
"H-Hey! That's unfair, Yamazaki-senpai!" Momotarou protests with a pout, snapped from his shock by Sousuke's retreating back. As he sits back down Momo's friend returns and Rin is finishing his lecture on the freshman, the circle having missed who Sousuke had done the dare on.  
"That's a secret." Sousuke avoids when he's asked, tongue darting across his lips that were suddenly sweet. The other's complain, but with no one that witnessed the act they have no one to tell them and continue the game regardless. The night remains uneventful, people slowly but surely giving into sleep one by one. Sousuke is one of the last to settle in for bed as Momo takes the space beside him easily. Everyone having long gone to sleep, would remain peacefully unaware of the way Momo presses into his elder's side until morning.  
"Earlier was unfair, Senpai." Momotarou complains, finding Sousuke's hand in the dark and intertwining their hands. Momo always did like to hold hands. Sousuke's tired eyes struggled to adjust to the lack of light to little avail, settling for turning to where Momo's face should be. "Springing that on me like that."  
"Was it?" Sousuke hums lazily, moving his head to the side to knock with Momo's. Orange tangled with black as each gives out a tired sigh and Sousuke nuzzles into the pouting otter's head.  
"I love you, too." Momo spills out with his voice heavy with sleep. There is a pause in which Momotarou's hand moves restlessly in Sousuke's, anxious movements that never quite settle. "Senpai." Momo attempts again when he believe Sousuke has fallen into sleep.  
"I know. Go to sleep, Momo." Sousuke plants a kiss into Momo's hair, tenderly squeezing their connected hands to earn a serene type of smile. Momo buries his face into Sousuke's shoulder, muscles relaxing and breath evening out with time. With a final thought to this progression as he slips into his own slumber with Momo's weight pressed into his left shoulder, Sousuke realizes he has lied to Rin about the dating thing.


End file.
